fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Subnautica Fandom
Basic Information Subnautica is a fully released open-world survival game about survival on an alien planet. Subnautica was made by Unkown Worlds Entertainment and early released on steam on the 16th in December of 2014. It was fully released on January 23, 2018. Appearance The Design would (possibly) be changed a bit due to the expansion update coming soon The Subnautica Fandom's facial features are heavily based on the main protagonist shown in the trailer that was uploaded onto YouTube on December 16, 2014. Also on the cheeks are scales that are from the Sea Emperor Leviathan. They were goggles that are rimmed around the player's line or sight in the game. On their neck are red gills that are a little nod to the Reaper Leviathans. The fandom wheres a Radiation Suit underneath a lab coat-like jacket that is referencing the Aroura; the space vessel that crashed in the seas of the alien planet. They carry around a Thermoblade for defense, attack, and survival. They also carry a Scanner for documenting new things they find. Personality The Subnautica Fandom is a very isolated and rarely talks. If he does talk, it is mostly in short sentences or grunts. Due to the sandbox/open world atmosphere of the game, he is rather an adventurer. If he can, he would likely strive for the group leader in an adventure. During an adventure, he acts monotone and is on high alert. Aside from that, he is a clean freak. This is a reference to when Scott "Obraxis" MacDonald (developoer on subnautica) jokes about the player being a janitor. Abilities Subnautica has the ability to breathe underwater... except if it's a swimming pool with chlorine in it, he has the abilities of all of the creatures in the game but he can only use one at a time, ex. peeper's speed, sea dragon leviathan's lava attacks. Subnautica's version of grimdark is Leviathan mode. His appearance in Leviathan mode is lightly desaturated skin, Ghost Leviathan's horns on his head, Reaper Leviathan's tusks on the fandom's cheeks (in his scales), vacant black eyes without goggles, and sharper teeth. His clothes don't change much apart from his gloves having claws that are webbed. Apart from the gloves, he does have sea emperor leviathan tentacles on his back. (Drawing of the 'Grimdark' Version of the Subnautica Fandom, Below, drawn by fnafandundertaleis@DeviantArt) Relations Familly Unknown Worlds Entertainment - Father Natural Selection - Older Brother Zen of Sudoku - Older Brother Friends Minecraft - Subnautica and Minecraft share a lot of things in common, building, exploration and especially the sandbox-like game, they talk about the "mobs" in their game and different biomes, especially with Subnautica's below zero expansion pack Trivia * From the player, "he really likes hair gel" -Scott "Obraxis" MacDonald (developer of subnautica) * His blood is the color of the yellowish green color of the blood of peepers, rabbit rays, and every other creature in the game. * He always seems to have nutrition bars and water at hand, how much he has? no one knows * He LOVES water and I mean LOVES * He has a huge tank in his bed room with baby creatures inside, usually leviathans * He also has direct access to his world (or game) to put the creatures in the water when they get too big for the tank * He always has a scanner, propulsion cannon, repulsion cannon and stasis rifle References # http://subnautica.wikia.com/wiki/Subnautica_Wiki # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subnautica Category:Fandoms Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck